Titanic
by gaarablack
Summary: Sanji and his father broads Titanic the ship of dreams! but for Sanji it's the ship of nightmares to him when painful memories starts to come back. with Zoro, Ace and Luffy this is a new adventure for them! love is in the air for the three friends but it's love that shouldn't be. what'll happen on Titanic that will change everything for Sanji, Zoro, Ace and Luffy? Yaoi Smex later.


hi! so I always wanted to do a Titanic fic so here it is! the next chapter won't be out for a while. sorry...

so this story is Yaoi incase you didn't know that. and the pairings are Zoro x Sanji, and Ace x Luffy. it'll mostly be around Zoro x Sanji but don't worry there will be plenty of Ace x Luffy in here as well.

so let me know what you guys think cause I love your reviews! they make me so happy!

"It really is huge." He said taking out a cigarette. Zeff stood next to him nodding.

"It's said to be unsinkable. Truly wonderful isn't it?" Sanji shrugged at his father. He

Didn't care. Zeff told the driver to take the baggage to the back of the ship. Sanji tossed his finished cigarette bud to the ground stomping it out.

"Ace your gambling our money away!" Zoro snapped. He had lost his friend, and the youngest of the group, and his money! So looking for them he found them in a bar with all their cash on the table. What was the pyromaniac thinking? They're poor as it is. Ace gave him a smirk.

"Yeah for two tickets on the titanic! Come on Zoro I got this." He said. Zoro glared at him harder. The two guys who were in the game with Ace looked pretty confident.

"Ace pull out now. We can't afford to lose what little we have left."

"Zoro trust me."

"Ace!" Zoro said in warning voice. Luffy laughed next to Ace.

"Don't worry Zoro trust big brother!" he told his green haired friend. Seeing he wouldn't get through the brothers Zoro took a seat on the other side of Luffy.

"Alright men show your hands." Ace said with a smirk. The two men showed their hands making Ace sigh.

"Sorry men…" Zoro was about ready to jump over Luffy to strangle the older brother when Ace's chuckled stopped him. "But I have the winning hand." Ace threw his hand down revealing his cards four aces.

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered jumping out of his seat with Ace. Zoro stared in shock but he really should've seen that coming. It is Ace after all. Ace reached to grab the tickets when one of the men grabbed his wrist.

"You cheated." He said. Zoro gripped his the hilt of his sword ready to fight if it comes to it.

"How could I? You were watching me the whole time right?" Ace questioned. The man's friend made him let go of Ace's wrist.

"He is right." Ace, and Luffy continued to cheer with Zoro smirking.

"Hey if your boarding titanic you better get going it leaves in ten minutes." The bartender said. Ace swore putting the rest of their winnings in his bag, and running out with Zoro.

"Wait you only got two tickets!" Zoro shouted over the crowd they were trying to get through. Ace nodded.

"Yeah and?" he asked jumping over a barrel.

"What about Luffy?"

"He'll be fine! Now come on or none of us will board!" Ace shouted. Sanji looked over the ship's railing at the people-waving goodbye to love ones. He chuckled at a couple of guys shouting for them to wait as they ran up to the ship. What he notices the most was one of them has green hair.

'Odd…' he thought. He tapped the ashes from his cigarette into the water feeling the ship start to move. He looked to his right seeing the two guys from moments ago were a few feet away from him shouting byes.

"Who are you saying bye to?" Zoro asked Ace.

"Nobody!"

"What!?" Ace laughed at his friend.

"Don't worry it's just for the fun of it!" Ace stopped when he heard a muffled laughed, when he looked to his left he found a slim blonde covering his mouth with the back of his hand glancing at them. Zoro notices Ace sudden stop, and looked to where he was looking finding said blonde as well.

"Something funny?" Zoro asked with a grin as Sanji blushed at being caught looking.

"N-n-no! I-I-I… I mean my apologies I shouldn't have been listening to you two." Sanji said bowing his head. Ace laughed loudly making people around him look at the trio.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Portgas, D, Ace, and this is Roronoa, Zoro."

"Black Leg Sanji." Him, and Ace shook hands but when Sanji got to Zoro, the two just stare at each other.

"Sanji come on!" Zeff called his son. Sanji was the one to break eye contact.

"Bye." He muttered. Zoro watched the blonde weave through the crowd with ease then disappeared behind some doors. The rest of Sanji's day went by with him putting up new painting that his father had gotten before their leave, and trying out new recipes he's thought of.

"Perfect! Hmm I think I'll take some out for the ladies here." Sanji said.

"Sanji I'll be gone for a bit I'll meet you at the dinner party." Zeff said in the doorway. Sanji looked at him confused. What could he have to do?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just meeting with someone that is it." Zeff insisted. Knowing that he wouldn't get more then that Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Ok… see you tonight." With that Zeff left. Sanji began thinking about how boring the dinner party will be, even if there is going to plenty of beautiful girls there, most of them are to stuck-up, and snotty for his taste. He prefers for them to be well manner yes, but doesn't just care about money, and who's sleeping with whom? Crap. His thoughts suddenly went to a certain green haired Marimo from earlier.

'I wonder what he's up to? Wait! Why do I care? He was interesting to say the lease I guess…'

In their room Zoro was trying to get some sleep but Ace seemed kind of on the nervous side.

"What's wrong Portgas?" he asked. Ace looked to him with a fake smile.

"Nothing." He replied. Zoro knew all to well just how fake that smile was, but it probably had something to do with leaving his baby brother behind.

"Wishing you hadn't jumped into the rush, and left Luffy behind?" Zoro asked. Ace chuckled nervously.

"Well it has something to do with him…" he continued to nervously chuckle. When Zoro was about to ask what he meant a shout above interrupted him.

"Wow! This place is so big!"

"You didn't?" Zoro said turning to Ace. Ace sighed.

"He was supposed to wait another hour… that idiot." He muttered. The two ran up stairs dodging other passengers along the way shouting sorry to each one they almost hit. Luffy had his legs rapped around the railings hanging upside down on the upper level when Ace, and Zoro found him.

"Luffy get down here!" Zoro shouted. Luffy laughed loudly before releasing his legs, falling head first giving a few people the shock of their lives, and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Isn't this place cool?" he asked. Ace nodded, and then hit the youngest over the head.

"Baka! I told you to wait until I go get you!" he scolded. Zoro was rubbing his temples feeling a headache he only gets when he is with the two in front of him. He chuckled. Earlier Ace had said this place would be the best for peace… yeah right! He really laughs at that now. What was he thinking with even one D boy it wouldn't be peaceful?

"How did he get here?" Zoro finally asked stopping the bickering brothers rants.

"I snuck on board…" Luffy whispered. Zoro made a face that said he should've known. No wonder Ace had no problem leaving like they did, they had it all planned. They may not look it but when those two want something they make a plan totally simple, or totally something you wouldn't think they would do. But sneaking on is something they would do so…

"Were you gonna share this with me?" Zoro asked Ace. Ace shrugged.

"I thought surprising you would be better."

"Yes I'm real surprise."

"Oh come on Zoro you know you wouldn't have fun if he wasn't here."

"Not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I should've known in the first place!" Luffy looked back, and forth with them, until he got bored, and went to find something better to do. The older two didn't notice the youngest disappearance at all, until again they heard him shouting.

"I'm king of the world!" Luffy at the front of the ship standing on the railing, arms out, and the wind blowing in his hair shouting the same thing over, and over again. Zoro face palmed himself; really he had to get new friends. Ace on the other hand grinned, and ran up to his brother on the railing doing the same.

"I'm king of the ocean!" the two laughed making Zoro with them. Really he should learn to be like them more, on the carefree side that is. Sitting on the floor Zoro watched the two having the time of their lives from what it looks like to him.

"The ship of dream huh?" he whispered to himself. Luffy grinned at his brother, whom grins back.

"This going to be the best days of our lives! Huh Ace?" Luffy asked with such bright smile that made Ace's heart melt.

"Of course Lu!" Ace felt the urge to kiss him but he wouldn't cause he was his brother by blood, he was a boy to… well he didn't care so much about that but he'll just go with it. Ace only blinked and Luffy was gone. He searched for him but only found a sleeping Zoro.

"Crap!"

"What?" Zoro asked waking up, he only slept for what a minute? And something was wrong already?

"Luffy disappeared." Said Ace, walking pass his friend. The two started their search for Luffy with bottom deck, and then the upper one. He couldn't have gotten to far right? Wrong. When they found him he was looking over the railings on the bottom deck again but way out, almost more then half his body hanging off the side.

"Cool! Look at all the waves." He said. His foot slipped off the railing making him lose his balance, and going over the ship.

"Luffy!" Ace, and Zoro shouted shoving people out of the way, and jumping off the upper deck to the lower one.

"I assume he belongs to you then?" Sanji asked with his foot tucked into Luffy's shirt keeping him from going over board, and a cigarette in his mouth. Ace fell to his knees

Breathing heavily. Not from the run but the fear of losing his brother. Really if he loses him he wouldn't know what to do. Zoro looked indifferent at Luffy, and Sanji but really he was impressed with the blonde. Sanji tossed his bud over the railing, and swung his leg up making Luffy fly, and land behind him.

"Ow… that was so cool!" said Luffy recovering easily. Sanji shook his head at the kid.

"Be careful ok?" he said. Luffy was about to pounce Sanji demanding he be his friend when Ace tackled him in a hug.

"Luffy you had me scare to death!" he whined.

"Sorry Ace I'm just so excited."

"Well don't." Ace snapped.

"Thank you for saving him." Zoro said after a while. Sanji nodded feeling happy when Zoro thanked him.

"It was nothing. Couldn't let someone die on the first day right?"

"Ace get off!" Luffy whined.

"Nope!"  
"See you around." Sanji said after nothing but staring at the green haired man. Zoro nodded

"Yeah." Zoro said watching the blonde walk away. Ace just so happened to look up at this moment taking notice to the green haired man stare. He recognized it, it was the same he always gave Luffy.

"Don't bother." He said with little emotion. Zoro glanced over at him but quickly turned back to watch the blonde talk to different people. "Zoro he's in the highest class on this ship, and we are the lowest. It'll hurt in the end Zoro."

"I don't know what your talking about Ace." Zoro replied still watching Sanji as he started to go through some doors. Before he did though he stopped, and looked back meeting Zoro's eyes. Ace didn't miss it. he shook his head. What were his friends getting himself into? Sanji lightly blushed and ran inside completely.

"You do Zoro. I don't want you hurting when Titanic docks in America." Zoro shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen." With that said Zoro walked off leaving a sighing Ace behind.

"Ace what's going on?" Luffy asked confused. Ace shook his head.

"Nothing we need to worry ourselves with just yet Luffy." he told the younger. Luffy nodded to him. Sanji bowed to the guard at the door before going in fully. Classic music was playing around him, not that he minded he was use to it after all. But he just wished that these dinners would have different music every once in a while. He searched the crowd for someone he might even in the slightest know. He smiled when a familiar head of blue started to wave him over. Weaving his way through the crowd he made his way to the young lady.

"Sanji I can't believe you are here." She said hugging him around the neck. He smiled down at her as he returned the hug.

"Same here Vivi. How have you been?"

"Really good thank you. And you?" Sanji shrugged.

"Good I guess…" she furrowed at the reply.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Sanji asked. He took a couple of drinks for them from a passing waiter.

"You just seem down. Why? This is the ship of dreams after all, wonderful things can happen on here." Vivi said taking the offered drink from Sanji. Sanji sighed.

"I didn't really want to come, but my father made Me." he might've sounded like a child but it was so much true. He didn't want to come at all; he wanted to stay in France with the restaurants they have, but his father insist that he goes. And he couldn't get a certain moss head off his mind as well. Vivi hummed in understand, her own father can be like that from time to time. They talked for a little longer before Vivi had to break away to speak with an old friend of her father's, leaving Sanji alone with his thoughts.

'Father's been acting weird lately like he's hiding something from me.'

"Eggplant!" a voice calls from afar. Sanji knew all to well it was his father cause no one calls him that but that man. He met Zeff half way with a tick on his forehead.

"Don't say that so loudly old geezer!" he grumbled low enough for only them two to hear. Zeff shook his head at his son.

"Shut up boy. Come on there's someone who's been wanting to see you." He said leading through the crowd. Sanji sighed before following him with ease. When they got to their table he stopped dead in his tracks at the person sitting there.

"Sanji it's been so long my sweet." The man said in a dead calm voice that sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

"E-E-Enel…! What are you d-doing here…?" he stuttered trying to put some distance between them without being noticeable to Zeff. Enel stood from his chair glass of wine in each hand. He stood in front of the almost noticeable shaking blonde his face inches from his lips.

"I'm here for your big surprise… 'Darling'."

"Surprise?" Sanji squeaked out. Zeff nodded.

"Yes Sanji I been planning it with Enel since titanic's departure been announced." Sanji slipped passed Enel to stand near his father now, his heart was racing now, whatever the surprise was he wasn't going to like.

"And what would that be?" he questioned. Enel rapped an arm around Sanji's waist with the two wine glasses still in both hands, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Our wedding silly. You know we been engage for five years now." Sanji took the wine from Enel needing the booze now.

"Wedding? What do you mean? Are you both saying that I'm getting married in America when we dock?" he questioned with panicked thoughts in his head like 'this can't be happening!' 'Why are they doing this to me?' 'Why am I'm the one always getting hurt?'

"No about a week after eggplant, we have it all set up now." Zeff explained not noticing how distress his son was with the other man hanging all over him. No with the other man just being there! Sanji felt his legs collapse under him, and he would've fallen to the ground if the strong arm holding him up didn't stop him from doing so. Darkness then started to fill his vision before he was out. Zeff kneeled down next to his son checking him over for what might be wrong.

"Sanji what's wrong? Sanji." Sanji woke up some time later in a huge bed that wasn't his, or his father's.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. A chuckled caught him by surprise, making him jump in bed.

"So you are awake my darling." Enel said. He sat on his desk chair filling out paperwork. Sanji clenched the blanket up over his chest feeling naked under the man's gaze.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes Sanji it is. Now how have you been?" Enel asked sitting next to Sanji on the bed, Sanji scooted away from him only to have the other follow him.

"Go burn in hell!" he snapped but regretted it as soon as it left him lips. Enel smirked amused at the young blonde in front of him, Sanji didn't get feisty to often with him but when he did Enel just loved it.

"Speaking of burns…" he muttered running a hand up Sanji's torso.

"Please leave me alone… I'm going to be marry to you for the rest of my life, please just let me have the final days on the ship." He begged. Enel got more into Sanji's personal space, now straddling his waist he leaned in close to Sanji's face.

"I gave you four whole years my little blonde…" a knock interrupted him. Growling he answered it.

"Sir I am sorry to disturb you but there's been some mistake with the baggage can you come point out yours?" a worker asked.

"Of course. Sanji I'll be right back." Enel said over his shoulder before leaving the room. Once the door closed, and the footsteps faded into nothing did Sanji relaxed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." he spoke out loud. He closed his eyes hoping for sleep to come but instead memories from the past played in his mind perfectly, like it was happening again right now. He whimpered at some parts, screamed in others, and lastly cried. Jumping out of bed, and running out of the room he ran down the stairs till he was outside. He couldn't breath but he kept running until the road ended at the ship's railing. He panted over it watching as the water made waves from the ship. Shaky hands dug through his pockets for his cigarettes, and lighter, pulling them out he fumbled with lighting it, and took a shuttering breath. He was trying so hard not to cry again but the old hurtful memories just wouldn't go away. He growled, and threw the cigarette over board into the ocean. He watched it sink wishing it was him, how it would free him from his pain. Without a look back he climbed over the railings till he was in front of them. He was just about ready to let go when something caught him under his jacket keeping him from going anywhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A gruff voice said behind him. It was the green hair man he had met that morning, what was his name? Marimo? No!

"Let go…" Sanji ordered trying to get free but Zoro's sword kept him from it. Zoro rubbed the inside of his ear like he wasn't paying attention.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked looking the blonde deep in his eye.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to jump over board!" Sanji shouted his deep blue eye staring into Zoro's dark gray ones.

"Man why are the suicidal ones always the rich basters who has everything?" the swordsman muttered to himself but Sanji still heard.

"What?"

"You heard me curly. You rich basters have everything you can ever want, and yet it's never enough. Not the perfect wife, not the right children, can't have this, can't have that. So what? You throw yourself over board cause you don't get what you want?" Sanji managed to get free to turn himself to face the Marimo fully with a glare.

"Don't you dare talk like you know me! You know nothing about me! No one knows what I gone through, all the pain I been I through…" Sanji cried. Zoro stared at him before speaking.

"My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me." Sanji's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?"

"My father stabbed my mother, then slashed me across the chest trying to kill me, and then killed himself…" Zoro explained. Sanji couldn't believe that Zoro would share something that painful to a total stranger like him. Was he doing it for him?

"That's… horrible." Zoro only shrugged.

"My uncle Mihawk had a bad feeling, and came to check on us, good thing he did, or I wouldn't be here. You?" he asked. Sanji shook his head. He didn't know what to say now; he couldn't lie after how honest Zoro just was.

"I'm suppose to get marry after we dock in America…"

"That's it? You are going to end your life for that?" Zoro interrupted. Sanji shook his head.

"Not just that… the man I'm engage to has raped me in the past, long before we were even engage."

"I know that rape can be vary hard on someone but it's no reason to throw your…" Sanji slammed his fist on the railing cutting Zoro off.

"He's been doing it since I was ten! He went away to Spain for four years, and now he's back! I can't marry him, I just can't… oh god why me…!" now he was sobbing hard. Zoro reach a hand out to him but before he could grab him to pull him back in a strong wind blew Sanji off balance. Sanji felt himself falling; he closed his eyes waiting for impact with the water to hit him but never did. Zoro held tightly onto Sanji wrist, half his body hanging over the railing.

"Hang on…" he muttered.

"Don't let go please…!" Sanji shouted up to him. Zoro smirked down at him.

"Thought you wanted to die?" he teased pulling him up slowly.

Sanji blushed a deep shad of red.

"Just please don't let go…"

"Never." Zoro didn't know why he said that out everything he could've said but he did. With a grunt Zoro pulled Sanji back up, and fell backwards with Sanji landing on his chest. Sanji laid over Zoro thinking about the events that just took place. He was going to kill himself, Zoro had not only saved him but told him a vary pain part of his life.

"You want to finish telling me about your pain?" Zoro asked breaking Sanji from his own thoughts. Sighing Sanji snuggled into Zoro's chest feeling comfort from his warmth. He shook his head.

"No I'm good… thank you sir." He muttered. Zoro grunted.

"I told you its Zoro didn't I?" Sanji chuckled.

"Yes you did… thank you." The two shared a warm smile that was interrupted by shouting.

"What are you doing with him!?" Enel demanded. The two just notice what position they were in blushing madly. Sanji was straddling one of Zoro's legs, and his arms rapped around his neck. And Zoro own arms were holding Sanji tight against his chest. The two jumped back away from each other.

"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Sanji said quickly fearing what might happen to him later. Enel growled at Zoro.

"Were you trying to take advantage of my fiancé?" Enel demanded forcefully yanking Sanji off Zoro by the arm. Sanji winced at the man's grip.

"No I wasn't trying to do anything of the sorts." Zoro said as calmly as he could, seeing how this man was the reason for Sanji's attempt to jump.

"Enel he reall…"

"Do you think I am stupid? I saw your hands all over him!"

"I was helping him…"

"I'll have you arrested!"

"Enel please…!"

"Why don't I just cut…?"

"Guards!"

"Enel he really wasn't…"

"That is enough!" Zeff shouted over the arguing. Sanji's head snapped to his father.

"Father I…"

"Enel your grip is to tight on Sanji." Enel let go of Sanji's arm but his glared stayed firmed on Zoro. "Now what is going on here?" Zeff then asked.

"This animal was trying to take advantage of Sanji!" Enel spat with venom.

"N-no! H-he…"

"Is this so? Boy what did you think you were doing?" Zeff questioned. Zoro thought it was ironic that the man Sanji had said have been raping him was claming he was. He shook his head.

"No sir. I was in fact saving your son from falling off of the ship."

"Is this true Sanji?" the older man asked. Sanji nodded.

"Yes father." Sanji replied weakly feeling Enel's eyes on him now.

"How did this happen?"

He asked with hard eyes, his back facing Zeff. Sanji looked to the floor unable to think of something other then the truth. And if he said that he will be in trouble with Enel, painfully in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir but your son was a idiot and got a little excited at the site of the dolphins swimming around the ship." Zoro skillfully lied. At that moment a dolphin had decided to make a sound only making the lie that more true. "I had seen him leaning over the railing just as he was about to fall." Sanji gape at him.

"Sanji is this true?" Enel asked. Sanji nodded sheepishly.

"Yes…" Enel stare him down before smiling at him.

"Good. I was afraid that he was trying to hurt you." He said hugging the scared blonde. Sanji flinched at the hug. "We will talk about this more later." Enel whispered in his ear.

"Thank you my good man. And I apologize for my accusing."

"A thank you from me as well." Zeff added shaking Zoro's hand.

"It was nothing."

"Now let us get some rest, epically you Sanji. You have had quite the fright tonight." Enel said starting to lead Sanji away.

"Shouldn't you give Zoro a proper thank you?" Sanji bluntly said without much thought to it.

"Zoro?" Enel raised a brow. "Is that your name sir?"

"Yes. Roronoa Zoro."

"Enel Godd. Yes Sanji I do agree he needs a proper thank you. How does this look?" Enel said pulling out some bills. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Is that how much you love me? How much you're willing to thank the man that saved my life?" Sanji asked with the same amount of venom he had used with minutes a go.

"I agree." Zeff said with a raised brow.

"Your right Sanji. Mr. Ro…"

"Zoro." Zoro said abruptly. "I prefer Zoro sir." He added.

"Ah. Yes Zoro. Please join us for dinner tomorrow night." Zoro was about to decline but the look in Sanji's eye had his mouth saying other wise.

"I like that vary much." He just knew he'll be paying for agreeing some way or the other but at the moment the he look gave him was enough to push the thoughts away. With that Sanji was lead to the first class area with Enel, and his father. Zoro smiled to himself watching Sanji leave, and like earlier he looked back meeting his eyes. "Father." Enel said referring to Zeff.

"Yes?"

"With your permission I would like to take Sanji back to my room. Don't worry we won't be doing anything tonight. After all we only have so many days left till we are married. Isn't that right Sanji?"

"You have my blessing. I trust you two to control yourselves." Zeff said patting Enel on the shoulder. When Zeff was out of sight Enel's kindness was gone.

"I demand to know what was really happening between you and that bottom feeder!" he growled dragging Sanji to his room.

"We told you…!"

"Do you honestly believe that I would believe that!?" Enel demanded swinging his bedroom door open. Sanji was pushed inside, and fell on his back. "Your father did but I don't! Remember Sanji!" Sanji winced when his fiancée roughly grabbed his chin. "I have all the money a person can have! Money is what rules this world! In this world I am a god! And I owe you! Is that understood!?" Enel violently shook him. Nodding as best as he could with the hand still holding his chin Sanji let a few tears slip through his eyes. "Good… now as for your punishment…" the man let the word trail off. Sanji felt his blood go cold. What was he planning to do?

"N-n-nothing happened between us! We don't even know each other!" Sanji tried in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain that was about to come.

"You knew his name." Enel pointed out.

"I-I-I I asked him b-b-before you came." The blonde stuttered. Enel pulled Sanji onto the bed painfully caressing his inner thighs.

"That doesn't matter Sanji…"

"Enel please…" he begged "there is nothing between me and him. I admit I met him earlier when I got on the ship, I saved his kid friend from falling off the ship, but that's it! What you saw was nothing but us catching our breaths..."

"From your fun!?" the man now above him growled.

"No! No… I was scared. Really Enel." Enel took a box out from under the bed, a box Sanji knew all to well. It was a teal blue with lighting bolts going across the top. Sanji had given it to him, a year before he started raping him.

"Don't worry my dear after the wedding I'll give you your really punishment, but for now something mile." Enel said taking a sharp needle out, and slowly poking it into Sanji's stomach where it threw blood and dragging it up to his chest cutting him. Enel's other hand covering his mouth muffled Sanji's screams of pain. Some time later Enel put the needle back into the box with a devilish smirk. "I'm gonna go wash my hands, we made quite the mess here." He said leaving Sanji wincing with any movement. He had several cuts on his stomach to his chest; they were bleeding a lot as well.

'It could've been worse…' Sanji thought trying to calm himself.

"I need to bandage these." He muttered out loud.

"Agreed." The calm voice of his fiancé said from the bathroom door. "Don't want to ruin the sheets. Are you going to need help?" he asked as Sanji passed him to get to the bathroom. He shook his head.

"I got it… thank you…" he said above a whisper.


End file.
